Electric vehicles generally include one or more electric fraction motors that can be propelled using a controlled three-phase alternating current power source. To mitigate the detrimental effects of friction, fluid lubricants may be circulated within the motor housing to wash any associated gears, bearings, and/or electrical windings. After prolonged periods of inactivity, particularly in cold environments, these lubricants/fluids may cool below a desirable operating temperature range. Such cooling may increase fluid viscosity and provide greater resistance to motor operation. This increased fluid resistance may require additional energy to overcome, which may be counterproductive to the goal of maximizing total range/time between recharges.